worldofdawnfandomcom-20200213-history
Story:The False Gods
This is where the Chaos will Rise: where the story begins. This story is divided into 3 Parts: *Unchained *Supreme Del'kye Imperium *Clashing Swords Author: Zeokx Prologue "For so long the Del have had their share of power. For so long they have tortured us with those elves. Today we shall break free of our chains. Tonight the moon shall be full. Tonight the Del will fall. Tonight the True Gods will rise." -Exam'ty Imrhono Part 1: Unchained Chapter 1: Broken Chains The glorious sun was just rising from the eastern horizon; so peaceful you could hear the Sun Elves singing in praise. But praise would be given later. Now was time to break the chains. "Today we strike," said a voice. It had such a tone, such a firm and powerful tone you could tell belonged to someone of power. "Today we strike into the heart of our elven masters and we break the chains." A tall elven figure was sitting on a small, three legged stool, writting notes on a scroll. Twenty or thirty of the same breed of elves surrounded him, all on their knees. "Nami, are the stones in place?" He looked at a crowned female to his right. She nodded and stood. "The stones are in place. The whole supply. Those Maltar'tys won't know what hit them." "Good. Now my Rishtas e yris. Today the chains ARE BROKEN." "Today the CHAINS ARE BROKEN." "Today the CHAINS ARE BROKEN." "TODAY THE DEL WILL FALL." The Moon Elves all stood and chanted. "TYU DE DEL IYCE KATOOM." And with that, there was silence. For a moment. Chapter 2: Falling Skies "Now we strike." And just as the Moon Elf lord, Exam'ty, spoke those words, there was a ear-splintering sound like no other. An explosion of course, but it was different. You could almost feel... magic rippling through the air. All of the fourty or so Moon Elves quickly rushed out of the large stone building, looking down the heights of Trusrethor. An avalanche was crumbling down the side of the Saelonthor peak, probably caused by the explosion. What was that anyway? Something about "stones"? Whatever it was, it was pure chaos. "Come my fellow Exotritue. We are going back into that pathetic Imr 'Ust'devor de Kryossiom ''for the last time." He led the pack of Elves to the highest tip of the mountain, where you could see a massive keep down below. No, it was a church. It was the High Keep of Kryossiom. "And now... we jump." There was not a single protest at the ridiculous request, to jump off the highest peak in all of Dawn. No one ever questioned Exam'ty. "''Nami," he looked at the crowned woman again. Perhaps she was his wife? "Activate the last of the stones as we fall." She nodded respectfully. "Now all of you, I understand most of you are confused by my order. Why must we jump? We are no longer prisoners. It is time for us to leave our prison. It is time for Traitor's Peak to fall and for the real traitors to fall." "Trust me." Again, not a single protest. Men looked to their wives and nodded or mouthed something silently. And Exam'ty jumped into the cold void. Soon they were all mid-air and again, there was an explosion. Again, there was a rumbling. The mountain had surely fallen. All anyone could hear was the deafening explosion and the scream of wind. "QAIRAYH!!!" The Moon Elf lord screamed. There was no more sound. There was an explosion of power, it felt as if the world itself had just exploded. Everybody flew down at the ground at a speed beyond life. And just before there was impact, there was another ripple of energy. A ripple of magic that seemed to make everyone float harmlessly to the ground. Exam'ty sure knew what he was doing. But no mortal could ever do any magic like that and live. Chapter 3: Dez'nam de Imr'del A dark purple rift opened in the snowy ruins, and out came a large figure. "Exam'ty, my loyalest servant," a voice rasped. It was unique; seemingly having multiple frequencies with every word. The Moon Elf bowed over to a massive cloaked figure. He was about 16 feet tall, clad in a red hooded robe. Angelic red feathered wings branched from his back. In his hand was a beautifully smithed silver sword charged with some sort of red magic. Abyssal magic? Possibly. "Dez'nam de Imr'del. I am so very honored to be in your presense." "Likewise. Thank you for the invitation in to Dawn. I think together we can surely complete our goals." "Absolutely. As you know, I want these all these Saelontue to perish." Exam'ty ushered to the remains of the High Keep of Kryossiom. It was mostly covered by ice, snow, and rock from the fall of Trusrethor. All that remains was the front gate, half open, half crushed. The Moon Elves began to regroup around Exam'ty and the Del'kye, bowing at the sight of the god. "Praise the True High God, for he has saved us." said a Moon Elf woman. The Del'kye completely ignored the dozens of hailing Moon Elves, rather inspecting this new dimension. "Exam'ty, I can masacre all of these pale creatures at your will, I can gift you power beyond Dawn. But all power comes with a price, and you know that. You did not summon me here and expect a Del to serve you at your will." The Moon Elf nodded. "No, my lord." "Good. I expect loyal servants and then I shall aid you. I want an army. I want a keep. I want an empire. And you, Exam'ty, shall give this all to me. I will be the ruler of Dawn and you," the Del'kye punctured Exam'ty with a razor sharp talon,"shall make sure this happens." Blood flowed down from the deep piercing. The pale skin surrounding the wound began to change into a shade of red, then deep black. Exam'ty twitched and shivered and finally spoke; "Yes my lord." ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ The Moon Elves salvaged as much as possible from the fallen keep; tools, weapons, food, armor and more were easily found upon the corpses of demised Snow Elves. A few living, although mortally wounded, Snow Elves were recovered from the remains of the once great keep. All of them were taken inside the barely-standing front gate of the keep, to the sacrifice room, which had been converted into a throne room for Dez'tam de Imr'del. "Lord of the High Gods, we have brought this native Snow Elf, as you requested." said a Moon Elf girl. "Yes. Now get out! I want to speak to this thing alone. Exam'ty, you will stay. And you too," the Del'kye pointed to the girl who brought in the Snow Elf. "What is your name?" he asked the girl. "Dianna." she replied with a quite, sweet voice. "Dianna, I like you. Why don't you stay with me for a while. But first we need to talk to this man." said Dez'nam de Imr'del, pointing to the Snow Elf captive. Dianna simply nodded and sat down next to Exam'ty. "Now, what is your name?" questioned the Del'kye. "Mei'ty." said the Snow Elf. "It means 'Delivered Son' in my language." "Delivered Son? Well then. Now tell me, who am I?" "I refuse to speak about what you are." said Mei'ty with a disgusted grimace upon his elven face. "I SAID WHO AM I?" bellowed Dez'nam. Mei'ty simply shook his head. "WHO AM I?" yelled the Del'kye, lifting his robed hand up. Mei'ty flew across the throne room to Dez'nam's feet. "YOU ARE NO ONE! YOU ARE A FAKE! YOU DON'T EVEN EXIST!" screamed Mei'ty. Dez'nam began to raise his other arm as he shouted, "KIARIN". A bolt of scarlet energy darted from its hand into Mei'ty, causing him to shake violently. Dianna was already crying at the sight of this fight. Even cold hearted Exam'ty was shaken. Dez'nam simply raged on. He stood off of his throne and kneeled down to the level of Mei'ty. He pinned his long black talons into the Snow Elf's chest and whispered, "Where are your Del'ir now?" All five of his inch-long talons belonging to his right hand were driven into the chest of Mei'ty. His entire abdomen was a deep shade of red, except around the area of injection, where it was as black as the void. Mei'ty began to choke up blood and made odd gurgling noises before his skin literally began to peel off. His flesh crawled off of his body right then and there, sizzling. Dez'nam retracted his talons and stood. "Exam'ty. You will not fail me. You know the punishment. Now go, and take this with you," he pointed to the disgusting, bloody corpse of Mei'ty. And he sat back on his throne and turned to Dianna. "And how old are you?" he said, pretending Mei'ty never existed at all. Chapter 4: Arrival After the event with Mei'ty, Dez'tam de Imr'del ordered the entire band of Moon Elves, but Exam'ty and Dianna, to search for survivers of the Fall of Trusrethor. Around two-thousand wounded, however perfectly functional Snow Elves were taken to the new home of the Del'kye and enslaved. Common jobs between the slaves were salvaging materials, clearing the rubble and remains of the Snow Elf towns surrounding the Saelonthor mountains, and building a keep for the Del'kye, which he personally named Bytrius Ter'tyu ''or ''Citadel of Today. Exam'ty was ordered to establish contact with a large army of Moon Elves, known as the Dezran Pilgrims, which had been started from a small group of Moon Elves sent by Exam'ty himself to escape Saelonthor and spread the belief of the Del'kye. He had successfully contacted the head of the army, a man named Dracorishta ''or ''Dragon's Brother. He was an expectionally large Moon Elf and unlike most, prefered might over magic. Exam'ty had been able to contact him and when Dracorishta heard of a Del'kye upon Dawn, he sent a fleet with all his men and women to Saelonthor. Dez'tam had other business to take care of. Although he spent his days with his Moon Elf 'pet', Dianna, he often called for a Snow Elf to his throne room, whom he murdered in a variety of ways. Although it still frightened Dianna, and often she cried, she became interested in magic. Once Dez'tam had manipulated the sound around a Snow Elf victim and had spiked the frequencies so high, the Snow Elf began to scream and died of shock. Another time Dez'tam lowered the density of the space around a Snow Elf, crushing him. Dianna was curious. Dez'tam began to teach her simple magic and over the course of a month she was more adept than most. Alas, the Dezran Pilgrims arrived. Part 2: Supreme Del'kye Imperium Chapter 1: The Eyes of Dianna A squadron of only fifteen men marched down through the deep snow of Saelonthor, leaving small footprints in their wake. They shivered liked earthquakes, for it had been so long since they had been in their homeland. They had been used to the dry and unforgiving heat that preyed upon the inhabitants of Dezran, the land of Apyth. But these Elves did not worship the Lord of Sands, they worshipped something they saw as greater: the Imr'del, also known as the Del'kye. Today they have come to see and serve their king. For the lord of the High Gods: Dez'nam de Imr'del, or the Great King of the High Gods calls for an army. ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ At last, the squadron of fifteen who would represent the Dezran Pilgrims reached the grounds of the new keep of Saelonthor, Bytrius Ter'tyu or Citadel of Today. It was a glorious work of architecture, even greater than its Snow Elf precursor: the High Keep of Kryossiom. It had beautiful Moon Stone arches and gates, which were dug from the caves beneath Saelonthor, and Kryahono walls. The squadron stood in awe at the sight of the magnificent home of the Imr'del. "So it is true. The Great King of the High Gods walks upon Dawn. For what else could this keep be for?" said a brute man. He was the tallest, bulkiest, and most violent looking Moon Elf you could have laid eyes on. His name was Dracorishta. He was the leader of the Dezran Pilgrims, the greatest force of Moon Elves on Dawn since before the year of 50. Exam'ty Imrhono sent four fifths of the Moon Elf population to escape Trusrethor six months before. A total of about 150 Moon Elves were able to escape, hijack a galley, and sail to Dezran. After a two week voyage, the Dezran Pilgrims had arrived on the coast of the desert world, where they were ambushed by an army of over four-thousand Sand Elf assassins, whom captured the pilgrims. After interrogated, the pilgrims where given full Dezran citizenship because of their Elven heritage. The Dezran Pilgrims began to spread the belief of the Del'kye, or Imr'del, to the Sand Elves, resulting in many executions for belief in "False Gods". However the Dezran Pilgrims did not die of, rather the population exploded. from 150 Moon Elves to 1000 Moon Elves and counting. This is truly an army worthy. The representatives advanced through the Moon Elven capital, glancing at the Snow Elf slaves who did chores. A few men even kicked the slaves who had once been their masters. As they progressed deeper into the citadel, they found the throne room. In the beautiful domed room they found whom they had embarked for; Dez'nam de Imr'del. Instantly all the men bent over, hailing the great figure. Dracorishta stood, the other fourteen men still revering, and spoke, "Oh great lord of the High and True, I have sailed far and long to serve you." The hooded Del'kye spoke with his usual multi-frequency tone, "Yes, I have heard of you, Dracorishta." The god cast a small ember from his black taloned hand, allowing it to float there as he spoke, "I understand you have the men I need?" Dez'nam de Imr'del levitated his flame into the air, enlarging it until it was the size of a great squid's eyeball and it was a foot above his head. "Yes my lord, we have over one thousand people, all of which are ready for battle. We have sent out a large troop to Belden, the largest city upon Dawn, to raid for goods. We can capture some slaves along the way. I have also pondered on sending a troop to Rgatikie to attack the crippled Dwarvern states. With machinery like that, there is no way we can be defeated." Dez'nam turned to Exam'ty and asked, "What is your opinion, my advisor?" Exam'ty nodded and agreed, "It would be most beneficial to our ever expanding empire." Dez'nam looked beyond Exam'ty and asked a little Moon Elf girl, Dianna, the same question. "I don't know those big words, but I don't like the big scary man." she answered with her voice as sweet as nectar. Dez'nam de Imr'del's flame extinguished mid-air, for there was no longer peace. "That's going to be a problem, Dracorishta. You may think she is just a girl, but she is certainly not ordinary. Look in to her eyes..." said the Del'kye. Dracorishta bent over to the small Elven girl and looked straight into her golden eyes. Nothing occured until a few seconds later, Dianna eyes become a dark shade of scarlet red. Chapter 2: The Abyssal Child Screaming and clawing and total chaos erupted from Dracorishta. Everyone only watched, all but Dez'nam de Imr'del, who sat and emitted a sort of chuckle. Dianna was locked in some sort of gaze at nothingness. Dracorishta cried, "KILL HER! KILL THAT DEMON! HER HOME IS NOT HERE! HER HOME IS IN THE ABYSS! KILL HER!" Dracorishta fell to the floor, tearing at his face. Blood dribbled from his eyes as he smashed his head at the Ice Stone floor. Dracorishta was wailing and howling, tears mixing with his blood. "S-s-stop h-her! I don't w-want to d-d-die!" And the only reply was from Dez'nam de Imr'del, who simply commanded, "Dianna, finish him." Dianna snapped out of her trance and nodded. She ran up to the bawling Moon Elf and yelled, "AESABYSSIA!!" Instantly, the seemingly innocent child's skin shaded into a jet black. Her nails spiked into talons. Her teeth shaped into massive razor sharp fangs. Small leathery wings sprouted from her back. She darted onto Dracorishta, ripping his bronze armor to scraps with her talons, destroying his flesh with her fangs. Dracorishta was in pieces, certainly dead. "Good girl." said the Del'kye. Immediately the fiend morphed back into the child. All the men stood in awe at the child. "Now, who can lead an army?" ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ The Del'kye sat upon his throne, commanding servants and dealing with the army. The small child, Dianna, sat quietly on a small pillow, fingering her long hair. The Dez'nam had appointed the second most capable warrior, a man named Sarcaty of Saelonthor. He was a humble man, quiet yet capable. He was instantly off to set up barracks and begin training. "So my sweet child..." Dez'nam spoke in his usual, other-worldly tone. "Tell me about your power." The girl giggled and looked at him. "I could always do it. I just said the words and I was different." The smile disappeared from her face. "Mommy and daddy didn't like me." Dez'nam laughed. "I'm your father. You are the Queen of Dawn, my daughter. You have no end in power." The little girl smiled. "I like that." ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ The Del'kye had his hundreds of workers "fix" the great, ancient palace to his likings and called Exam'ty to his side. "How is... everything coming?" Exam'ty looked at the god in all of his power and nodded. "Excellent. You will be pleased to see what we have have discovered." Dez'nam made some sort of laughing sound and asked, "Do explain." "After interrogating one of the priests who was found trapped under the snow, we learned of some sort of... vault... holding a very powerful artifact. The artifact is said to have the magic to temporarily open... the Great Barrier. Unfortunatly, there is a little problem." Dez'nam stood from his throne and sheathed his red blade, which faded into a long, silver and black sword. His red robes began to dissolve away into Dawn and his true... skin was revealed. His body was made of plated, gray bones, serving as an armor. His face head wore a horned crown, with gleaming red rubies as eyes. "Wait... I understand you are eager to obtain this artifact for your... purposes, but there is something we must speak of." Dez'nam, now in his true skin, sat back down to listen. "Speak." was the only word he mouthed. Category:Fiction